A considerable research effort in the past decade has characterized numerous transcription factors and dissected the regulatory elements of many genes. In spite of this success we know little concerning how these factors and elements function within the nucleus. The compaction of DNA into chromatin and chromosomes poses many problems, and yet potentially provides many insights into transcriptional regulation. Methodological breakthroughs are leading to substantial progress in understanding how nuclear architecture and chromatin structure is shaped in vivo. These results suggest that factors, DNA and structural proteins interact to facilitate the regulation of genes. The purpose of the proposed meeting is to critically analyze our current understanding of how nuclear organization contributes to gene regulation and to address the most fruitful avenues for further investigation. By bringing together the leading molecular geneticists, molecular biologists, biochemists and biophysicists in this rapidly developing field, the concepts and methodological approaches that are particularly successful can be rigorously discussed in an intensive and informal environment. A Major aim of such a conference is to serve as a catalyst for stimulating the interest of a wide audience of scientists who may already have the tools in hand to approach gene regulation in the context of nuclear structure, with a focus upon those young investigators who are yet to initiate a major area of independent research.